1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unique pet drying and washing apparatus having outer and inner housing shells for receiving variable and controllable forced drying heat for thoroughly drying the fur coat of the pet or animal. The inner housing shell can be easily removed from the outer housing shell and utilized for washing, shampooing and rinsing pets or animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, there are many different types of drying apparatuses utilized for pets or animals after they have gone through a wash, shampoo and rinse cycle. Note that these drying apparatuses are utilized by many pet owners, veterinarians, pet or animal groomers and other pet or animal professionals.
It is well known that the current drying apparatuses for the drying of pets or animals, primarily dogs' undercoat is not quickly and thoroughly dried after going through the aforementioned wash, shampoo and rinse cycle, which can subject the pet or animal to possible illness. Also, the current drying apparatuses fail to distribute the forced heat efficiently proportional and controllable so that the pets or animals do not experience heat discomfort to their bodies.
Also, the current pet or animal drying apparatuses fail to teach a removable inner shell housing that can be easily and quickly removed from the outer shell housing for washing, shampooing and rinsing a pet or animal therein without being labor intensive due to many housing components and screws. For the most part, a majority of the current and prior
The prior art patents disclose pet or animal drying apparatuses with separate blower unit compartments with a blower unit disposed therein, a removable inner housing shell and doors for retaining pets or animals within the pet or animal drying apparatuses
Note that the pet or animal drying apparatuses, which take on many different designs and structures are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,175,534 3,962,993, 3,985,102, 4,314,410, 4,559,903, 5,283,962, 6,058,886, 6,425, 947, 6,826,850, U.S. Publication No. 2009/0173286, EP 0144499 and EP 1652425 to name just a few of interest. However, they do not singly or in any combination teach the claimed invention.